Have a Little Faith
by ninjamonkey
Summary: Storm and Kurt take a test run through the Danger Room to make sure Stryker's men didn't mess with it. MAjor Storm/Kurt pairing.


Have a Little Faith  
  
By: ninjamonkey  
  
(AN: Yup. This is an X2 story. This is a Storm/Nightcrawler story)  
  
It had been three weeks. Three weeks since the dam had broken at Alkali Lake. Three weeks since Ororo Munroe had lost her best friend to the mercies of the crashing water. Jean Grey had perhaps been the most courageous of them all. She had braved the raging waters, sacrificing herself for her friends. Ororo (Storm) missed her dearly, but she knew her grief could not even amount to that of the two men that loved her most. Logan had been around, but it was all too obvious of his constant distress and disorder. Scott, on the other hand, had been in his room quite a bit. The first few days he hadn't eaten. His eating was back in order now, but Storm knew all too well that he was in a deep state of depression. On that certain day, Storm sat in the kitchen of Xavier's mansion. The damage done by Stryker's men was under repair. She mindlessly dragged her hand across the chipped counter. The bullet marks left black stains across the wood. Storm glanced outside at the children that played in the yard. It was quiet today, for it was a Saturday and the majority of the children were playing outside. Storm then noticed Scott, who sat outside under a tree. He was away from the others. Completely desolate. Storm took great pity on the man. He had loved Jean so much. He had loved her even when she was torn between Logan and him. Storm kept watching him, not realizing that a certain blue man sat on the counter behind her. He was completely silent.  
  
It had not taken much for Kurt Wagner to fall for Storm. She held a beauty that was both rare and precious. Her white hair was gorgeous, giving her a cold look. But then again, her face was warm and set in contrast with the locks of snowy white that touched her shoulders. She was all together quite lovely. Kurt found himself entranced by the way the rays of sunlight that came through the kitchen window and caught her white hair, setting off a gleam to her. The Nightcrawler knew what bothered her. So he kept silent for that reason. And because if she knew he was watching her...well, he really didn't know what she would think. All he knew is that he liked her. A lot. He didn't know at all how she felt, though he did know that she liked to flirt with him. Theirs had been an interesting relationship. Nightcrawler had done his best to cheer her up, but he knew that the pain was still there.   
  
Later on in the Professor's office...  
  
"I want you to make sure they did not set traps in the Danger Room. I would like to begin training students in there again, but we do not know if it is safe. Stryker's men might have fooled with it. Scott and Logan will be in the control room and I will send someone else in with you if you like. Scott did a scan of the room and it seems normal, but I need you to take a test run." The Professor looked up at Storm from his wheelchair. Storm nodded to him.  
  
"I'll bring Kurt." She said. Kurt sat in the top corner of the ceiling. He watched them carefully.   
  
"Are you sure? He does not know the lay out." Xavier said it as nicely as he could. Kurt frowned. He knew very well that Xavier still didn't fully trust him.   
  
"I have faith in him." Storm stated firmly. She glanced at Kurt. "Will you come?" The blue elf-man nodded. He dropped to the floor and sprang to his feet.   
  
"Vhen do we get started?"  
  
Storm slipped on her other glove. Her black uniform fit snuggly to her body. Behind her Kurt came out in his new uniform.   
  
"Ah. Mein thinks zat dis suit iz a bit uncomfortable." Storm smiled affectionately at him. He never failed to lighten her mood. Although she had attempted to convince herself she didn't need to get involved with a man, Kurt had slowly teleported his way into her life. She had grown to like him a lot. Storm silently admitted to herself, that while Nightcrawler was awfully sore in his new uniform, the black leather looked good on him. His blue devil tail waved around behind him.  
  
"It suits you well." She said instead. Although Storm hadn't said what she had been thinking, she did give him a wink. Kurt smiled back. The two walked to the door of the Danger Room. Scott's voice came over her communicator device.   
  
"Opening the doors. The sequence is set for basic. All systems go." The bright metal door slid open. Storm led the way in.  
  
"We will go through a series of obstacles to get to the end. The lasers are set for stun, so they shouldn't hurt. The large razors, on the other hand, aren't as merciful. There are also large gaps in the floor, not to mention the wall that slide out of the floor. Follow me through, and you should be alright."  
  
"Mein thinks zat dis will be very interezting. Ah, and Storm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Zank you."  
  
"For what?" To that, Kurt just smiled to himself. Storm raised an eyebrow. Her stomach gave a small flip. She shook her head. They kept going. The stun lasers went off. Storm's lithe body twisted to avoid then. Kurt easily teleported away from them. They made it through the first set of lasers. The second set poured on more profusely than before. Storm took shelter in a corner and concentrated. Kurt, still dodging lasers, saw the whites of her eyes. Three lightning bolts shot out of her hands and into three laser guns. They retracted into the ceiling to repair themselves for the next time they were used. That was when they came upon the razors. The large disks of pointed metal slid out of the ground, coming at them. She didn't fail to see that a crimson liquid rimmed the edges of the disk. Storm nodded to Kurt. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and they teleported away from the razors. Storm grimaced as the pain from the teleport caught up with her. Her stomach performed flips. She shook it off and reached for her comm.  
  
"Scott. There was blood on the razors. Someone's been through here."  
  
"Affirmative. Watch out up ahead. All you have is the gaps and the sliding walls left. Keep your eyes open for anything different." Storm still had not taken herself out of the elf-man's arms. She then realized he was still holding her. Her breath quickened measurably. As much as she enjoyed being in his arms, she felt embarrassed.  
  
"Kurt..." The blue man suddenly snapped back to reality. He also had not realized he was still holding her, for he had been to overwhelmed by how much he enjoyed the close contact. Storm's blue eyes met his and he sheepishly stepped back.  
  
"Oh, I iz sorry." Storm found it odd that when his arms left her, she felt unsafe. The moment was vulnerable, but it passed. She turned away when she realized she was blushing. Kurt was thankful his skin was blue, for if it were not, his blush would have been apparent as well. They both carried on. Ahead was a gap. Storm looked around. All seemed well. She stepped to the edge, preparing to float herself across, when an explosion went off, very near her body. It had been a mine, planted just off the edge of the platform. Storm fell off the edge. The teleporter grabbed her hands at the last minute. She looked up into his dark eyes.  
  
"Mein iz goin' to teleport across."   
  
"Kurt, you can't! You can't see the other side! What if you miss?"  
  
"Mein will take ze chance to save you." His face was determined. "You muzt have a little faith. Zat iz what you once taught me." Storm grasped his hands tighter as she held on. There was pain that radiated off her side. The mine's fire had hit her in the side and she bled very badly. She looked up at him again. Her eyes were filled with trust and affection. Then they were gone. Storm opened her eyes. They were on the other side of the gap. They had made it. She was on her knees, as pain took over. Kurt rushed to her side. Part of her leather bodysuit had been blown away, mainly on the left side of her stomach. The wound was not too deep, but it was large. Kurt lightly touched it with his hand. His skin was extremely soft and cold. It was very luxurious to touch. Relief spread across where he touched her. Kurt pulled her up against him, supporting her back on his chest.   
  
"You two okay? What happened?" Logan's voice came across the comm. Kurt took Storm's comm from her ear and lifted it to his mouth.  
  
"Zere was a mine on ze gap. Storm is wounded."  
  
"Hold on, fur ball, Scott's turning off all operations. I'm coming to get you." Kurt turned off the communicator. He was in a sitting position with Storm's body resting on his. She was half delirious, but still conscious.  
  
"Thank you Kurt."  
  
"Any day."  
  
"Why did you say that to me outside the room?"  
  
"Becauze, you had faith in mein. I zank you for zat." Storm nodded lightly. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain on her side. She wished she had Logan's healing factor. Her only comfort was Kurt's soft hands caressing her wounded side lightly and his warm breath on her neck. Kurt suddenly kissed her forehead. She lifted her head up, meeting his eyes. There was a small smile that played across his lips. He lowered his head and left an inch or two between them. When she didn't resist, he closed the gap. Storm had been kissed before, but none were like this. Kurt's skin was unnaturally soft. His lips pressed against hers, and it was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt. Her emotions ran through her blood. Oh yeah, she had fallen for the blue man. When they parted, both smiled in satisfaction. Storm sank down into the crook of his neck. Then she knew she would be all right. The Nightcrawler would take care of her. 


End file.
